Ruri Kurosaki
|romaji = Kurosaki Ruri |gender = Female |status = Alive |relatives = Shun Kurosaki (older brother) |d-diskcolor =Violet |occupation = Duelist Member of the Resistance |partner(s) = Yūto Shun Kurosaki |anime debut =Episode 18 (mentioned) Episode 75 |manga debut = The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! (spin-off manga) |age =14 |mechanism = Xyz Monster Fusion Monster |eyecolor =Pink |haircolor =Dark purple and lilac |duelclass = |color =#6A0888 |writecolor =#FF0080 |affiliation = Resistance|fusioncounterpart = Serena |synchrocounterpart = Rin |pendulumcounterpart = Yuzu Hīragi |originalincarnation = Ray (Deceased) |voice english = Emily Bauer |englishv = Emily Bauer |base = 黒咲 瑠璃 |furigana = くろさき るり ||enname = Lulu Obsidian|frname = |dename = |win = 1|lose = 4|seiyū japanese = Rin Aizawa|school = Spade Branch, Heartland Duel School|d-disklight = Violet|friends = Yūto Sayaka Sasayama Kaito Tenjō Serena|enemies = Leo Akaba Doctor}} Ruri Kurosaki ( Kurosaki Ruri) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V '' anime. She is the Xyz Dimension counterpart of Yuzu Hīragi (from the Standard Dimension), Rin (from the Synchro Dimension), and Serena (from the Fusion Dimension). Ruri is Shun Kurosaki's younger sister and one of Yūto's dear comrades. Currently, Ruri is in the captivity by Leo Akaba. Ruri and her counterparts are originally a girl named Ray whom Leo wants to resurrect by fusing them to defeat a Duelist named Zarc. Appearance Ruri has very long, dark purple hair; it extends past her lower back, even when secured with a winged-shaped barrette in a loose bun, and wears feather-shaped earrings. She also has shorter lilac side tails, sunny, pale skin and pink eyes. Ruri wears a pale, vest secured with a same colored belt. Underneath, she wears a three-split, periwinkle dress and black pants; both held up by two brown belts. She wears her long, Resistance scarf hanging from the right side of the belts. Her clothes are accompanied with brown boots covered in buckles. Like her counterparts, she also wears a bracelet. Prior to the invasion, Ruri wore a knee-length, yellow dress with a belt over a white neck shirt, and white high-heeled shoes. When she was a toddler, she has shorter hair that she secured with her winged-shaped barrette in a loose bun. She wore light pink dress with her bracelet tied with a rope that she wore around her neck like a necklace, and pair of white socks. When she was at preschool age, she wore a yellow sundress with orange-colored ribbon around her stomach. She started to wear her bracelet on her wrist. She also carried a round pink purse. Child Ruri 145.jpg|Toddler Ruri. Child Ruri.png|Child Ruri. Ruri Pre-Invasion 145.png|Ruri in her normal outfit. Personality Ruri has a very feminine and graceful mannerism, being polite and gentle towards others. This stands out from her other counterparts as they all display a source of tsundere and fierce behaviors. Similar to Yuzu who has feelings for Yūya, Ruri has feelings for Yūto, to which he returns. From Yūto's description, Ruri is kind and loyal to her friends, fighting for the sake of their homeland together with Yūto, who she has feelings for, her brother Shun, and her Resistance comrades. Yūto commented that Yuzu's desire to protect her friends is similar to Ruri's. She is also shown to be brave, challenging Yūri to a Duel when she was cornered by him. Like Yūya and Yūshō, she believes that Dueling isn't a tool for conflict but instead for the sake of giving people smiles and happiness. While under the influence of a Parasite Monster, Ruri's personality becomes ruthless, harsh and sadistic. It extends to the point where she enjoys inflicting pain to others as shown where she laughs in pleasure in her duels with Shun and Yūya/Yūto. Etymology 'Ruri' is a feminine Japanese name and depending on the Kanji used, it can mean: (流理) 'flow or logic', (留莉) 'detain or jasmine', or simply 'emerald'. For this Kanji, Ruri's name means (瑠璃) 'lapis lazuli' - a gemstone that is a deep blue and is greatly prized for its unique, intense color. In Ancient Japanese Traditions it was believed that babies who were named after gemstones were protected from harms of evil spirits. Her family name can be read by separating the two syllables apart. 黒 (Kuro) means 'black' and 咲 (Saki) means 'bloom'. History 'Past' discussing her deck during their peaceful days in Heartland.]] Before the invasion of Heartland City, together with her older brother Shun, Ruri attended Spade Branch of Heartland Duel School. She was then introduced to her brother's best friend, Yūto, developing feelings for him since then. She and Yūto grew closer as they spent more time together, sharing their knowledge of their respective decks and the two eventually seemed to be in a relationship, having an intimate moment together.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 124: "Phantom Knights Revives" At one point during these times, together with Yūto and Shun, she watched Kaito Tenjō, the ace Duelist of Clover Branch, their rival branch, Dueling, and like everyone else was amazed by his skill. Despite their branches' rivalry, Ruri is a close friend of Sayaka Sasayama, a student from the same Clover Branch as Kaito, both often hung out and have friendly Duels. At one time, she participated in Clover Branch tournament, but lost against Sayaka. Sayaka then decided to give "Little Fairy" to Ruri because she was her most precious friend, which touched Ruri. However, Shun threw "Little Fairy" away from Ruri's hand, telling her that if she's Duelist, she shouldn't be so easily accepted a card from other Duelist.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" ".|left]] One day, Ruri watched Dennis Macfield performing card tricks in the park. Noticed by the performer, she was quickly picked up by "Entermage Trapeze Magician" and deposited in front of Dennis, who knelt to her in a princely manner and requested a Duel. Indirectly, Ruri was the cause of the invasion as Dennis green-lighted the invasion the moment he found her. During the invasion, along with her older brother Shun, and her friend Yūto, Ruri joined the newly formed Resistance to fight Academia. She was seen comforting a kid with Sayaka and told them that Academia's method are wrong and Dueling isn't a tool for conflict, but should be used to bring smiles and happiness for everyone as well children's future.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 104: "The HERO Bearing the Name of "D"" After the first wave attack ended, at the refugee camp, she was queuing up to draw water when she met Dennis again, this time accompanied by Yūri who was hiding his face with a cloak. She was later pursued by the latter, beginning a Duel with him when she was cornered against the ruins. Ruri lost the Duel, was captured and brought back to Academia,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "The Bonds of the Resistance" resulting in the Resistance, particularly Shun and Yūto to search frantically for her, and her close friend Sayaka, blamed herself as she witnessed her abduction.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" Shortly after her capture, Ruri was brainwashed by the Doctor.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Episode 116: "Protectors of the Sun and Moon" 'Standard Dimension Arc' '''Pre-Maiami Championship' Throughout Season 1, Ruri didn't make an appearance, but instead, was briefly mentioned from time to time. Episode 21, 24 and 25 are slightly more focused on Ruri than Episode 18 where she was mentioned in Yūto's flashback.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" In Episode 21, Shun pays no heed to Yuzu until he noticed her face. He became surprised at the sight of her and quickly deduced that she was Ruri, bombarding Yuzu with questions on how she escaped until Yūto knocked him out telling him that she wasn't Ruri. Both were then warped away by Yuzu's bracelet.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 21: "Beyond the Pendulum" More was revealed about Ruri in Episode 24 during Yūto's and Yuzu's discussion. After begging Yūto to tell her who he was and his objective, Yūto tells her that him and Shun were trying to rescue Ruri. The discussion revealed that at first Yūto had also thought she was Ruri but then realized it wasn't the case after seeing Yuzu learn Fusion Summoning. Yūto then said he would continue fighting with Ruri and the others to create a better future as well as stating that Yuzu was a lot like Ruri, not only their faces but also their determination.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 24: "The Wings of Rebellion - Raid Raptors" The discussion on Ruri continued in Episode 25 between Reiji and Shun. Where the revelation of her capture was by Leo Akaba, Reiji's father. Reiji then figures out that Ruri is important to Shun and the rest and concludes that she still has yet to escape. It's also discovered that Shun's continuous attack on LDS was to draw Reiji out and use him as a bargaining chip against Leo to release Ruri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 25: "Steadfast Resolution! Noboru Gongenzaka" Maiami Championship After Yūto's and Sora's confrontation, it is presumed that Ruri was possibly turned into a card like all the other captures duelists. To save her, Sora suggested that Yūto and Shun destroy all of the Fusion users - this resulted in a Duel between him and Yūto.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 35: "Academia and the Resistance" However, Yūri confirmed when prompted by Yuzu that Ruri was captured by him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" Synchro Dimension Arc Departure After Shun attempted to quit the Lancers because of Reiji Akaba's announcement that they would go to the Synchro Dimension instead of Fusion Dimension, Serena assured him that the Professor must have been taking care of Ruri because he needed Serena and her counterparts.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Shun vs. Dennis During the last match of the first round of Friendship Cup, when Shun finally exposed Dennis' identity as an Academia Duelist, Dennis revealed his encounter with Ruri and how he was partly responsible for her capture since he was ordered to find her and inform Yūri, enraging Shun.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors" Xyz Dimension Arc While looking for Yūya's father, Yūto told Yūya that Yūshō's philosophy of bringing smile with Duel that Yūto had said before was actually something that Ruri said before she was kidnapped. Yūya and Yūto assumed that Ruri most likely learnt this philosophy from Sayaka who was Ruri's friend and a student of Yūshō.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 104: "The HERO Bearing the Name of "D"" Fusion Dimension Arc Reunion with Kaito After Dennis lost to Kaito, he revealed that Ruri was being held captive in the Western Tower of Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 114: "The Supreme Galaxy Radiating in the Darkness" Once he arrived at Academia, Kaito immediately went ahead to the Western Tower where she was being held captive. After defeating the Keeper of the Western Tower, Diana, Ruri was surprised to see Kaito barged into the room and asked of his presence. However, Kaito only replied to her that Shun is waiting for her, surprising Ruri before she thanked him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 116: "Guardians of Sun and Moon" However, the moment they were outside, Ruri, who was brainwashed by Doctor, pushed Kaito off the tower.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 117: "The Sinister Bell's Chime" Duel Against Shun Shun confronted Ruri in front of the Western Tower. Seeing the sight of her brother, Ruri expressed her surprised but it was quickly replaced with happiness and she rushed to hug her brother, which Shun returned. Ruri then remembered about Kaito, remembering that he came to save her but he then suddenly disappeared. The siblings' reunion was interrupted by Kaito who warned Shun that Ruri was being controlled. Ruri was oblivious of what Kaito meant, not remembering ever pushing Kaito from the tower. However, Ruri's behaviour soon changed as Doctor activated his "Parasite Fusioner", leading Ruri to attack her brother and challenged him to a Duel. "'s and three "Sapphire Swallow"'s.]] Enraged at Shun for saying that she couldn't do anything without him, Ruri started her turn by summoning three "Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow"'s and two "Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow"'s to Xyz Summon "Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale". She used its effect to directly attack Shun a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Xyz materials attached to it. Despite the damage he took, Shun decided not to take any Action Card, and instead accepted each of her attack as he knew very well of her deck and her tactic, confident he could win. Seeing her brother took her attacks without any resistance, in her subconsciousness, Ruri started to regain her senses as she became horrified of what she was doing to her brother. Knowing it was not enough to completely wipe out her brother's LP, Ruri then summoned "Parasite Fusioner" from her hand and performed Fusion Summon, summoning "Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale", shocking Shun. Ruri once again used its effect to inflict direct damage to Shun, who finally resorted to use Action Card and also his monster effect to negate the damage and forced her to end her turn. Shun countered by using "Cross Xyz" to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Étrange Falcon", destroying "Independent Nightingale". Ruri was about to use "Parasite Fusioner's" effect to send it to graveyard so "Independent Nightingale's" destruction would be negated, but Ruri managed to regain herself at the last minute, allowing her Fusion monster to be destroyed and told Shun to wipe out her remaining LP. She fell unconscious from the impact of the attack, prompting Shun to tend her.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 119: "The Little Bird That Fell into Darkness" After the duel, Ruri regained consciousness and found herself being carried down the tower stairs by Shun. She nervously called out to him when he collapsed and left him hidden near a pile of rubble. She told him to not push himself as she assured him that she would bring back Kaito and ran off to search for him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 122: "Glory on the Academia!" Duel Against Yūya and Yūto with Serena ''' .|left]] However, she wondered what path to take inside Academia before something told her to go right. She ran into Yūya and they both were about to go help Shun, but she suddenly challenged him to a Duel, returning to her brainwashed state. Upon seeing Yūya set three cards without summoning a monster, she recognized that strategy as Yūto's. She was surprised when Yūya revealed he was Yūto after hearing the same words she told Yūto, but soon became skeptical of his claim. She Special Summoned "Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler" and used the effect of "Turquoise Warbler" to Special Summon "Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow" and overlays them to bring out "Assembly Nightingale", which gained 100 ATK for each Overlay Unit. She started to believe that Yūya was indeed Yūto due to him being familiar with her Deck, but revealed they didn't know about "Parasite Discharge", which let her Special Summon "Parasite Fusioner" from her hand or Deck. She then used the effect of "Parasite Fusioner" to Fusion Summon "Independent Nightingale" and equip "Parasite Fusioner" to it. Ruri used the effect of "Independent Nightingale" to inflict damage to Yūya for each level it has. She then attacked him directly but Yūya activated two "Phantom Knights Lost Vambrace" to prevent Phantom Knights he control from being destroyed and lower "Independent Nightingale's" ATK. Unfortunately, they were able to Xyz Summon and weaken her monster during her turn. She then teamed up with Serena, who joined the Duel after tasing Shun, and let her use "Assembly Nightingale" to Fusion Summon "Parasite Queen". When Serena revealed that Yuzu has a Parasite Monster in her head to Yūya, Ruri also told that they have been reborn by Doctor. However, she was surprised when Yūto took over Yūya's body.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 124: "Phantom Knights Revives" Ruri was furthered surprised when Yūto used the Action Card to try to destroy the lone "Parasite Queen" and took damage from "Phantom Knights Around Burn". She used the effect of "Parasite Plant" to equip "Parasite Fusioner" from her Deck to "Queen" and take control of it. She then used "Double Parasitic Rebirth" to equip two "Parasite Fusioners" from the graveyard to "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and attacked but Yūto evaded it. Anticipating this, she used "Parasitic Maneuver" to attack again but Yūto used "Miracle" to halve the damage and protect "Dark Rebellion". She watched Yūya momentarily passed out from being taking over by the Parasite Monster, but was surprised he resisted the control. When Serena Special Summoned "Parasite Fusioner", she used "Parasite Generator" to prevent "Parasite" monsters from being destroyed by card effects and treating each "Parasite Fusioner" on the field as two copies of itself. She then used the second effect of "Parasite Generator" to Special Summon a "Parasite Fusioner" from her Deck as many "Parasite Fusioners" from the Graveyard as possible. She brought back two from her and Serena's Graveyards with each one treated as two, bringing to a total of twelve, telling Yūya it was a waste of time removing all of them earlier. As they were confident they'll win, she and Serena noticed Yūya's sudden change of behaviour and something was wrong when the "Parasite Fusioners" were scared of something. They were surprised to see a dark aura coming from Yūya and the Summoning of "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon". When Yūya used the effect of "Raging Dragon" to destroy all cards, they reminded him that "Parasite Generator" protected their monsters from destruction and "Parasite Plant" doubled the protection. But, they were surprised that "Raging Dragon" negated the effects of Magic and Trap Cards. They were also surprised that Yūya could attack twice per turn, leading to their defeat. She was momentarily losing her consciousness but quickly get up and then escaped with Serena and returned to the Doctor's room where Yūya got trapped inside a cage. She then left the room with the Doctor and her counterparts.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 125: "The Blazing Dragon" '''Revival Zero When Yūya escaped from the Doctor's lab, Leo ordered the Doctor to take Ruri and her counterparts to his throne room. She and the others were then placed inside a capsule and were taken to Leo's throne room. Deeming the Doctor's way of thinking was too dangerous, Leo sealed the Doctor into card, freeing Ruri and the others from the brainwash. Regaining her senses, she wondered how she ended up there and protested to be trapped inside the capsule like the other girls. Leo then revealed to her and the other girls of their origin as the reincarnation of his daughter, Ray, from the Original Dimension whose soul got split together with the four dimensions after she stopped the demon Duelist Zarc. His plan, Revival Zero, was to resurrect his daughter by fusing the Ruri and her counterparts and create the fifth dimension ARC-V by using the life energies of people who have been carded to activate the device he has created.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" Yūya & Reiji vs. Leo Ruri and her counterparts was surprised when the Professor revealed that he already started the process to turn them back into one. Their capsule started to move next to ARC-V, which will turn them back into Ray and the Four Dimensions into the United World, shocking her. She called out to Yūto when he couldn't forgive Leo for his plans. She was happy when Yūto still remembered their promise to make people smile with Duels, even in this situation. When her capsule started to glow, she became panic and asked Yūto to save them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 128: "Decisive Battle! Spirit Tech Force" When Yūya Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Ruri was relieved and happy, confirming that Yūto was really inside Yūya. While Leo believed that Yūya and Yūto were already Zarc, Ruri and her counterparts believed that both Yūya and Yūto were still there, praying for them to return to their senses. When the machine powered up even more, Ruri's capsule glowed brighter and her hand started to disappear, causing her to scream in panic.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 129: "Glimpse of the Supreme King" The Duel was then put into a stop by Yūshō who used a prototype card, "Binding Swords of Impact", to bind Yūya before he could succumb to Zarc for good. Not long after the Duel was forcefully stopped, she and her counterparts then passed out when ARC-V's energy input increased to fifty percent.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 130: "The Avaricious Venom Dragon" While unconscious, purple energy were leaving from Ruri and her counterparts' bodies into Reira as they shed tears while unconscious. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 131: "The Light Shining in Eternal Darkness" She was transferred into ARC-V when Leo ordered to accelerate the process after watching Yūri absorb Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 132: "The Peerless Entertainer" The transfer resulted with Ruri and her counterparts becoming one and revived as Ray,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 134: "Allure of Darkness" though Leo's hastiness caused the revival to be incomplete,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 136: "Reign of the Supreme King Dragon" forcing Ray to borrow Reira's body to fight against Zarc.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc Aftermath After Zarc was defeated and ARC-V once again split into four dimensions, Shun went to Academia, looking for Ruri. When he confronted Leo who was trying to find out what happened to Ray whose body was still inside the ARC-V Reactor, however, the Professor deduced that Ruri and her counterparts may have ceased to be just like Yūto, Yūgo, and Yūri who were no longer inside Yūya, which greatly saddened her older brother. When Shun was defeated by Yūya in a Duel, however, Shun regained his hope that Ruri was still alive inside either Ray or Yuzu, a conclusion that he reached after sensing Yūto's presence inside Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 145: "Endless Rebellion" The Last Duel: Yūya vs. Reiji During Yūya's Duel against Reiji, Ray reacted to Yūya's Entertainment Duel from within the core of ARC-V and started to revive, showing life signal. After Yūya defeated Reiji, she transported her father and all of Yūya's friends across dimension to the stadium in Pendulum Dimension together with her, and there, Ray was revived as Yuzu with her other counterparts residing inside her, including Ruri whose spirit briefly appeared and was reunited with Shun and Yūto who was inside Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Ruri uses a "Lyrical Luscinia" Deck. Her Deck focuses on swarming the field with a tremendous number of "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters to Xyz Summon "Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale", which can inflict more damage and is harder to destroy with more Overlay Units. Via the "Parasite Fusioner" that she received, she can also Fusion Summon "Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale", which also capitalizes on the number of Overlay Units attached to "Assembly Nightingale". Ruri also utilizes several cards to support her "Parasite Fusioner". Lyrical Luscinia Duels Trivia * Despite being the first dimensional counterpart to be mentioned, Ruri is the last one to be physically revealed. * Ruri is the only bracelet girl whose hair color doesn't match with the color of her bracelet gem. Her bracelet gem is also diamond shaped instead of round-shaped. Her normal outfit, however, matches her gem color. References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Xyz Dimension Category:Resistance Category:Supporting Character Category:Xyz Category:Images of Ruri Kurosaki